


The One Where Steve Rogers Tries to Zumba

by theimportanceofbeingbi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky, Bisexual Steve, Embarrassed Steve, Fluff, M/M, Sam Wilson is a great friend, Zumba AU, instructor bucky, sam wilson plays cupid, sharon is also awesome, stucky being cute, thanks for reading!, this is my first story and i don't know what i'm doing, this story might still be in progress?, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimportanceofbeingbi/pseuds/theimportanceofbeingbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wilson suggests Steve take a zumba class. Little does Steve know the instructor is none other than the super hot Bucky Barnes. It's fluffy, it's dumb, and it's gay all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Steve Rogers Tries to Zumba

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching a zumba video on youtube and for some reason I was totally inspired to write this ridiculous story about Steve and Bucky. This is my first work (and I had/have no idea what I'm doing) and I didn't have anyone edit it or anything so I'm sure there are many glaring errors! Nevertheless I hope you all like it! It's basically bashful Steve and hot-teacher Bucky being adorable. Yay Stucky!

Steve is really not sure why he’s here. Boxing and running were his usual workouts, but Sam had promised that this class would be worth it.   
“I know it’s a little different from weight lifting, man, but it’s great! You get your whole body moving and the instructor is this knock-out red head named Natasha. Plus the class is full of girls-maybe you’ll meet someone!” 

Yeah, Sam had sort of been on this matchmaker kick lately. After Peggy accepted an internship in England her and Steve had decided to make a clean break. At the time it seemed like the best way to alleviate heartbreak, but the past few months had been tough. Steve tried going out to some clubs with Clint and Sam. At one point he even allowed Tony to set him up on a blind date. All of the women had been beautiful and charming, but there just wasn’t any spark. Sam kept telling him to keep trying, but lately Steve had been a little discouraged. Instead, he decided to focus on broadening his interests- he worked on his sketches, he took some cooking classes, and now at his friend’s suggestion he was attending a zumba class. 

“All right, all right. I’ll go,” Steve held up his hands in defeat, “When is it again?” 

Sam gave him a huge smile. “There are classes every Tuesday and Wednesday night at 8 PM. Since I’m a member of the gym I get one free guest pass. I’m working late all this week so I can’t go, but if you just give them my member card and tell them who you are, I’m sure they’ll let you in. And if you don’t like it there’s no harm done.” 

“All right, thanks, Sam.” Steve nodded in response. 

“Oh hey, and while you’re there, could you maybe try asking Natasha about me. But be, subtle, okay? Just slip into the conversation!”  
Steve laughed and gave his friend a pat on the shoulder, “I’ll try, man.” 

So now it was Tuesday night at 7:50 PM and Steve was walking into the open room at the back of the gym. The receptionist had simply nodded her head and smiled flirtatiously at him while he explained the guest pass. Honestly he thinks he could have said anything and she’d have let him in. 

The gym was smaller than he expected but in no way inadequate. Past the receptionist desk was a hallway with bathrooms to the right and a small sauna to the left. The hallway then opened into the main square of the gym. On the left were two weight lifting rooms, complete with mats, punching bags, machines, dumbbells, and barbells. On the right was a cardio room with treadmills, bikes, ellipticals, and rowing machines. The open area itself had some mats, free weights, bands, medicine balls, and a large TV screen mounted to the wall that was currently playing Seinfeld. The back classroom where Steve was now at was a medium-sized area. It had light-colored wood flooring, pale blue walls with motivation posters pinned around, and a full-length mirror across the front wall. 

Steve fiddled with his car keys in the back of the room as some women strode in. Most of the women appeared to be late twenties to early thirties, but there were two older women, at least past fifty. A few of the women smiled at him as they walked by, more than one of them giving him a once over. 

“Hi, I’m Sharon,” he turned to find a smiling, attractive blonde extending her hand to him.   
“Steve. It’s nice to meet you.” He smiled in return.   
“I haven’t seen you at this class before.”  
“Yeah, it’s my first time. My friend Sam suggested it.”  
Her eyes lit up. “Oh, Sam! You know he and Natasha have quite a thing,” she began to speak in a whisper, “I think he should ask her out sometime.”   
“Believe me, he’s trying.”   
Sharon laughed cheerily.   
_Okay, maybe this won’t be so bad,_ Steve thought. He continued to make some small talk with Sharon until he heard a loud voice at the front of the room.

“Uh, hey everyone. Natasha is gone this week. My name is Bucky and I’ll be taking over her classes. I’m sorry we’re running a little late so let’s get started.” 

_Hot damn._

The man at the front of the room was just a little shorter than Steve. He had dark brown hair pulled back into a small ponytail. His blue-green eyes smiled when he spoke and he was definitely well built. He wore slightly baggy black sweatpants and a loose gray tank top that was cut open on the sides. Steve’s eyes traced up Bucky’s body, spotting a blood red star tattooed on his left shoulder. 

Bucky was honestly the most stunning man Steve had ever seen. And this was no small compliment. Steve, for reasons unknown, had a lot of attractive male friends; Thor was a male-model for crying out loud. But Bucky, well… he had never seen someone like Bucky. 

“Steve…hey, Steve, we’re starting.”   
Sharon gently nudged Steve and it was only then that Steve realized he had been staring a little too long at the instructor.   
He immediately forced himself to look at the ground, his rosy cheeks giving away his embarrassment. 

Sharon slid over to make a spot for Steve, giving him a kind smile with only a hint of amusement to it.   
_Off to a great start, Rogers, leering at the instructor. Classy._  
He gave a light sigh and did his best to put on a face that wasn’t filled with embarrassment. As Steve looked up to the front of the room he caught Bucky’s eye in the reflection of the mirror and couldn’t help but notice the—Steve would swear it was playful—smile Bucky gave him before Bucky looked straight ahead and began the class. 

So Steve spent the next thirty minutes awkwardly jumping, stepping, clapping, and dancing to fast-paced music while both trying to watch Bucky to learn the moves and trying to avoid getting a hard-on in the middle of class. He was mostly successful. But every so often at the end of one of the songs Bucky would stop to get some water and Steve would watch the sweat slide down his chin and onto his gorgeous neck. Then Steve would try to remember cold showers and the time he slammed his hand in a car door. Suffice to say it was a brutal thirty minutes. 

“Okay, everyone, that was great! Take a 3 minute break and then we’re gonna salsa!” Bucky ran his hands across his hair and smiled at the group. 

As everyone slowly mingled towards their water bottles Steve made a beeline for the restroom. 

_Get it together._ Steve chided himself, splashing cool water on his sweaty face. 

“Hey, nice job in there!”

Steve turned around so fast he nearly fell over his own feet. Bucky held out his arms to stabilize the now very red Steve. 

“Oh, thanks,” Steve stumbled as he stepped back and tried to casually wipe the water (and hopefully embarrassment) off his face. “It’s actually my first time. My friend suggested I try out this class.”

“Well I’m glad you decided to give it a shot. Zumba seems to be pretty female dominated, but it’s a great workout for anybody.” 

Steve tried to think of a coherent response. Really any response. It’s not like this was a difficult conversation. _Yeah, it is a great workout,_ he could say, or _I’m glad my friend suggested it._   
But no. At this moment all Steve Rogers had in his head was the image of sweat trailing down Bucky’s collarbone and the words “I wouldn’t mind being dominated by you.” 

After a few seconds that to him felt like years, Steve finally managed to utter a short “yeah.” 

Bucky flashed a funny look in his eyes but quickly smiled and replied, “well, I’ll see you out there! Salsa time!”   
Steve knew he should say something. Perhaps even apologize for being so awkward or for staring at the beginning of class. Nope. Instead he nodded his head, mostly at the floor, and shuffled out the door. 

The final half hour was no less uncomfortable than the first. In fact, it was worse. He tried to stay near the back of the room and watch Sharon for instruction, but he couldn’t help glancing into the mirror and seeing the distinct veins in Bucky’s arm when he danced or the way his hips moved to the music. He wondered how it would feel to run his hands up and down Bucky’s muscular arms (“Hey Steve, can you scoot over?”), to place his hands on his hips and feel Bucky thrust into him (“Steve?”) to hold him down tight and kiss him so hard that…  
“Steve!” Just then he bumped too hard to the right and Sharon toppled onto the ground and the whole class turned around to look at the two of them.  
“Oh god, Sharon, I’m so sorry!” Steve exclaimed as he helped her off the ground, his face again flaming red. “I’m really so sorry. I guess I wasn’t paying attention.” 

“It’s okay,” she smiled as she stood back up, “I’m tougher than I look.”   
“Everything okay back there?” Bucky called out turning to look.   
“We’re fine, thanks!” Sharon assured him.

Steve apologized again before the class continued for another grueling twenty minutes. 

“That’s it for today, everyone! Awesome work. I hope to see you all at tomorrow’s class or you can drop in on one of my other classes! Have a good night.”   
The class gave some light applause as Bucky wiped sweat from his forehead and gulped down his water. 

Steve turned to grab his keys and water and to thank Sharon for her understanding.  
“It was great to meet you, Steve. I hope you decide to come back next week with Sam.” Sharon gave him another friendly smile.  
“Yeah,” Steve started to smile, “I think I will. I’ll try to keep my distance next time though.”  
“Hopefully not too far,” she returned. She started to walk away, but paused and turned back, stepping in close to Steve and speaking low.  
“I know we just met and everything, but… well, I wanted to let you know it never hurts to ask,” she said giving a head nod towards the front of the room.  
“What?” Steve asked as he turned to look in that direction. Ask about what… he wondered before his eyes landed on Bucky. 

_Oh._

“No, it’s not…” he started to say before noticing that Sharon was already walking out the door. 

_God, what would I even say? “Hi, I’m Steve and I’m getting over a breakup but I think you’re the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen and I can’t stop thinking about putting my tongue in your mouth.”  
Yeah, okay, maybe don’t lead with that. _

“Hey, I didn’t catch your name before.” Bucky stood with his hands relaxing on his hips, a towel draped over one shoulder.   
“Oh, uhm, hi, I’m Steve.” Steve thought about wiping his sweaty palm on his pants before extending it, but then he decided that would be probably too weird. He tried to give a confident smile.   
“Steve, nice to meet you. How was your first class?”

God, he hadn’t even said more than a few sentences and Steve felt like he was swooning. 

“It was great! You were great!” Steve bit his lip. “As an instructor, I mean. It was easy to follow, is what I mean. Just, yeah.” Steve trailed off at the end looking down at the ground. 

Bucky only gave him a bigger smile. “Well thanks! Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow or at one of my other classes? I also teach some crossfit training.” 

“Yeah, I’ll think about it,” Steve replied with a bit more confidence. 

“Great. Well, I’ve gotta dart off, but it was really nice to meet you, Steve.” Bucky gave Steve one last handshake and man, did Steve want to know how those strong hands would feel on other places. 

“Nice to meet you too, Bucky.” Steve replied softly, watching Bucky hurry out the door.

On his way out Steve stopped one more time to splash some cool water on his face. 

 

“So how was it? Wasn’t Natasha great?” Sam eagerly asked Steve when he got back to their apartment. 

“Uh, she wasn’t there actually…” Steve walked towards their kitchen counter in somewhat of a daze. “They had a substitute. His name was Bucky.” And as he said the name Steve couldn’t help the smile that pulled at him and the bit of heat that crept onto his face. 

Sam Wilson knew that look. He walked to the fridge, pulled out two beers, and handed one to Steve. 

“All right, man,” Sam started happily, “tell me all about it.”


End file.
